lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Abbey ass.mp4
Translation Anon, this is not copypasta. Today is friday 13 2012 year almost nine o'clock. This happened only few minutes ago. I just warn you. There will be no unknown scary bullshit, but this doesn't make story less brick-shittable. I was sitting watching movie dead mans shoes, drinking tea. And then 20 minutes befor the end of movie my fucking friend calls me on skype. I decline. Pashka used to it. He knows if i decline. My friend must understand, it means im busy. I clicked play and almost started enjoy the movie, then again, call from Pasha and message "ANSWER QUICKLY" I understood, there will be no movie, decided to answer. First thing i heard in first moments of conversation was weird sounds sounded like laughing and crying at the same time. Few moments later i understood, Pashka produces these sounds. He didnt answer my questions about what happened for a while. After long seizure of laughter/cry my friend sobbing throws me a file Abbey_ass.mp4, saying that he didnt laugh like this for a long time and that i must accept the file. Then he disconnects. Of course friend's behavior seemed unusual for me, but for some reason i didnt put attention. Probably i wanted to know how the movie ends very much. I accepted the file and, waiting for download, continued to watch the movie. After finishing i even forget that i downloaded some file, but after minimizing the player window i saw a window of a dialogue wint Pasha. Something weird was in his behavior. I never saw him being such. When i ran the lile i, as i expected, saw a porn. By the way, really good. As usual, at the beginning a cute blondie appeared. She was undressing and caressing herself while talking with operator about something. I inserted my hand into pants a bit rewinded... Some latinos attaches from behind to already nude Abbey, while caressing her pussy. I couldn't take my eyes off her. A real dream of a /B/tard. I never saw such a pretty porn actress. big eyes, shapely and judging by cunt, still young and didnt have many men. In one quick move Latinos inserts his penis into belles ass, and already large pupils of poor Abbey widen even more. Her face is shown close-up and it expresses emotion of strong pain and big pleasure at the same time. Wankind my dick, i understand that im close to end. Cutie rolls her eyes, bites her lip. It's almost that momend when sperm goes outside and abruptly SCREAMER scary face from exorcist on full screen. Strongly scared, i jerked my hand up and the real pain pierced all my body. For nearly 10 second i didnt gen what is going. Monitor is in blood, table is in blood, Hands are in blood and there is somethind in the right hand... Something alive, pulsating and twitching. When i put it closer to eyes i was terrified. This is my DICK! I HAVE TORN OFF MY OWN DICK!!!! I felt tears in eyes, everything went dark and i started to laugh like a crazy. I couldnt stop. I dropped the dick and it fell on the floor, leaving bloody stains. I couldnt wait to share this joke with someone and when i opened skype i saw that classmate Stas online and started to call him, not stopping laughing. And only whn i heard Stas voice i understood that i got a deja vu. After sending him the file i exited skype and came here to tell you this story. Anon, no matter what happened, NEVER accert the file named Abbey_ass.mp4, or you will lose your pinus:( Original Анон, это не паста. Сегодня пятница тринадцатое 2012 года на часах почти девять. Это произошло всего несколько минут назад. Сразу предупреждаю. Никаких нёхов не будет, но от того история моя не менее кирпичная. Я сидел смотрел фильмец ботинки мертвеца, попивал чаёк. Как тут за 20 минут до конца фильма звонит по скайпу блядский друг. Я сбрасываю. Пашке не привыкать. Он знает, что если я сбрасываю. Мой друг должен понять, что это значит я занят. Нажав на плэй я уж было начал было наслаждаться фильмом, как вдруг опять звонок от Паши и сообщение "ОТВЕТЬ СРОЧНО". Я поняв, что кина не будет, решил ответить. Первое, что я услышал, после того как началась связь были непонятные звуки, одновременно походившие на смех и плачь. Через пару мгновений я понял, что звуки издаёт Пашка. На мои вопросы о том, что стряслось он ответил не сразу. После долгого приступа смеха/плача мой друг всхлипывая кидает мне файл Abbey_ass.mp4, говоря о том, что он давно так не смеялся и о том, что я должен принять файл. После чего бросает трубку. Конечно поведение друга показалось мне необычным, но я отчего-то не особо обратил внимание. Наверное очень хотелось узнать, чем закончится кинцо. Я принял файл и, ожидая загрузки, продолжил просмотр фильма. Досмотрев фильм я и забыл, что скачивал какой-то там файл, но свернув окно проигрывателя увидел окно разговора с Пашей. Что-то странное было в его поведении. Я его таким никогда не видел. Запустив файл, я как и предполагал увидел порнушку. К слову сказать действительно годную. Как обычно вначале появилась милая блондиночка. Раздеваясь и попутно лаская себя она о чём-то разговаривала с оператором. Я запустил руку в штаны чуть-чуть перемотал вперёд... К уже голой Эбби пристраевается сзади какой-то латинос, лаская её киску. Я не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Настоящая мечта Битарда. Такой симпатичной порноактрисы я ещё никогда не видел. здоровые глаза, стройная и судя по пизде ещё совсем молодая и мужчин у неё было не так много. В одно резкое движение Латинос засовывает в жопу красотки свой член и у бедняги Эбби расширяются и без того огромные зрачки. Показывают крупным планом её лицо и оно одновременно выражает эмоцию сильных мук и при этом большого удовольствия. Я надрачивая свой хуец, понимаю, что уже близок к концу. Няшка закатывает глаза, прикусывает губы. Вот уже накатывает этот момент, когда сперма вот-вот вырвется наружу и тут резко СКРИМЕР на весь экран стрёмная рожа из экзорциста. От сильного испуга я дёргаю рукой вверх и всё тело пронзает настоящая боль. Секунд 10 я не понимал что происходит. Монитор в крови, стол в крови, Руки в крови и в правой руке лежит что-то... Что-то живое, что пульсирует и дёргается. Поднеся поближе к глазам я ужаснулся. Это же мой ХУЙ! Я ОТОРВАЛ СОБСТВЕННЫЙ ХУЙ!!! Слёзы подкатили к глазам в глазах помутнело и я начал ржать как ненормальый. Я не мог остановиться. Я выронил хуй и тот упал на пол, оставляя кровавые следы. Мне нетерпелось поделиться с кем-нибудь этой шуткой и зайдя в скайп я увидел одногруппника Стаса онлайн и стал ему звонить, не переставая ржать. И только когда я услышал голос Стаса, понял, что словил чувство дежавю. Кинув ему файл я вышел из скайпа и пришёл сюда рассказать тебе эту историю. Анон, чтобы не случилось, НИКОГДА не принимай файл Abbey_ass.mp4, а то останешься без пинуса:( ---- Source: Mrakopedia Category:English Class Failure Category:File Extensions Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION? Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki